


The Noise of My Colors

by exorarepairings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exorarepairings/pseuds/exorarepairings
Summary: Junmyeon's world was all noises of colors and forms inside his mother's boutique. He was okay with being deaf until a tall man came into his life to show him a new set of noises.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: EXO Rare Pairing Fest Round Two





	The Noise of My Colors

The only noise Junmyeon could hear was the colors everywhere. The world was running around him in a rainbow of hues while he was still and unwavering. He was glad he found a corner in his mother’s decor store where he felt at home and here managed to have a sort of independence at the age of twenty-two. He interacted with numbers and objects more than with his own family but it was okay. He didn’t complain about how little he could confide in them.

Although it was a curse to be cut from the world, he felt blessed.

He was sorting the décor of a bathroom when he noticed a man standing by the bathrooms section looking at him. He was talking while he was sure Junmyeon had headphones on with music on full blast. Junmyeon bowed to him and walked away as he was done.

A hand on him made him jump, almost dropping a vase. “Sorry,” he knew the man said, “startled.” He sighed and picked his notebook.

“I am deaf; I’m wearing headphones to avoid being talked to. I’m just a mere employee, ask anyone else for the articles, I’m sorry I can’t help you,” he wrote and handed the notebook to the man who went from curious to realizing.

He handed the notebook only to sign with his hand – beautiful hands if you ask Junmyeon, “I can use sign language.”

“Where did you learn?” Junmyeon asked, startled. The man’s sign language wasn’t the best but understandable.

“Summer Camp in high school, plus I monitored the mute recruits in my division,” The man signed and Junmyeon frowned. He envied those who had a handicap and could pursue their military service, so it itched to hear the man knew many. “Didn’t you have a monitor?” The man asked.

“My family disallowed me from going,” Junmyeon signed, “they feared I would get hurt.”

The man nodded, picking the pen from Junmyeon’s hand and writing in the pad, “I understand, we didn't have many deaf recruits. Maybe two out twenty-five were deaf.” That was little compared to how many deaf people lived in South Korea. “They said their families feared they would get in the line of the bullet and wouldn’t be able to dodge it.”

Exactly what his mother said.

Junmyeon sighed and signed, “What can I do for you?” The man looked confused, “Do you want to buy something?”

The man understood and picked his phone, unlocking it and handing it over to Junmyeon who blinked confusedly, “your number.”

Junmyeon blinked at him before realizing, “I am sorry,” his hands were shaking and he signed as he stepped back, “I don’t share my number with strangers.” He handed the phone back and ran off before anyone could stop him.

The stranger didn’t show up the following day, nor did he show up for the rest of the week. Though the week after that he showed up again and signed to Junmyeon as soon as he saw him, “hello,” the man signed, “I am Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon signed back, confused before he understood it was his name. The embarrassment that ran through Junmyon from seeing him again was confusing enough for him to question every detail the man told him.

Meanwhile, the said Chanyeol was conversing with his mother.

He noticed her picking his phone and typing something in it. He didn’t need to check his phone when it started vibrating in his pocket. She gave Chanyeol his phone number.

He simply ignored them and went on with his work. His mother sighed desperately before looking at Chanyeol who didn’t look away from Junmyeon. “It is rare when he interacts with people,” she told him, “and you are his type so just go for it. If you can make him leave the shop once in a while, you got my blessing.”

Chanyeol chuckled, flustered, “I will try my best, Madam.” He left Junmyeon for the day but made sure to text him before dinner, “did you eat?”

“Why do you keep texting me?” The man asked.

Chanyeol didn’t have much to answer that. Junmyeon was ethereal and Chanyeol was curious. “I wanted to make new friends, so I asked for your number,” He wrote, which was half true, “your mother caught me trying to get your attention and she told me you barely have friends so can I be one?”

Junmyeon was confused as he stared at Chanyeol’s text before typing: “Why would you want to be friends with me?”

Chanyeol didn’t take much time to answer, “It won’t make sense if I just tell you,” He said, “may I show you?” Junmyeon looked at the screen, confused, before looking up from his phone and blinked at his mother who seemed busy talking about something.

He looked back on the screen before typing, “okay” and locked it nervously. He went on with his dinner silently when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

“Wanna meet after work?” Chanyeol asked, “Friday, there is a photography exhibit in the main Art Gallery and I was invited to check it out, do you want to come with me?”

“What is an exhibit?” Junmyeon wrote back before unconsciously slamming his palm on his face loud enough to startle his parents. His mother signed to ask him if he was okay and he nodded before leaving the table in a rush. He was shaking as he noticed a few messages from Chanyeol.

“I’ll let you find it out, Friday,” he wrote, “it is also a great chance to get to know each other. What do you think? ~ Junmyeon? ~ Myunnie, are you mad at me? ~ Don’t you want to go? ~ It's okay if you don’t.”

“I never went to exhibits so yeah I would love to,” Junmyeon wrote, flustered, “Friday, I have an evening free, so I’ll be ready whenever you are free.”

“Oh! Then eat lunch with me! We can go to the exhibit after!” Chanyeol sent back with small stickers much to Junmyeon’s sudden amusement. He didn’t understand the purpose behind Chanyeol’s insistence but he agreed.

“See you at lunch on Friday,” he wrote only for Chanyeol to write.

“See you tomorrow, Myunnie!”

Junmyeon may have died in embarrassment that night but it was soon forgotten. Chanyeol indeed came the following day and every day until Friday and Junmyeon only ignored him. Well, he tried.

Though the number of times he and Chanyeol conversed through texts was enough to compensate.

On Friday, Junmyeon dressed up. He had googled exhibits and they all looked fancy so he wore a work suit, the same kind of suit Chanyeol wore the first time he saw him. He groomed himself, as he worried. He fidgeted by the reception as he waited for Chanyeol who didn’t long to show up.

Junmyeon felt studied but didn’t express his discomfort, sending his mother a wave. Chanyeol looked quite excited as he held Junmyeon’s hand, leading him to a car. He opened the door for him and helped him sit, which made Junmyeon extremely flustered, uncomfortable even, and took the seat behind the wheels.

Chanyeol buckled his belt and signed to Junmyeon who nodded, doing as much, before driving steadily. They didn’t interact, even if Junmyeon kept glancing toward the tall man by his side until Chanyeol parked in front of a BBQ restaurant. He held (his hand?) Junmyeon before signing, “Is it okay to eat here?”

Junmyeon nodded and Chanyeol brightened up, which made the flustered expression morphe onto his face again. But once inside, Junmyeon felt lost. The place was a brouhaha of yellow, red, and brown. It was too crowded for Junmyeon. He held onto Chanyeol who led him to the table fast enough for him to relax.

Chanyeol looked quite concerned when they sat down. “Are you okay?” he asked only for Junmyeon to nod. He didn’t seem convinced but didn’t push it. He gave Junmyeon the menu, noting down the orders he wanted before giving them back to the waitress who strangely eyed Chanyeol. Chanyeol picked his phone, spoke through it before giving Junmyeon to read. “I downloaded an app that turns voice to words so you can keep up with my rambling.”

Oh.

Junmyeon looked up, touched that Chanyeol went to that extent, and smiled. Chanyeol was talking but Junmyeon kept his mouth on the man’s eyes all the time. For once, he realized Chanyeol had beautiful eyes, which added a lot to his facial expression. He was using his hands too, which Junmyeon found endearing, and so different from what he was used to, as his parents barely moved when talking.

As the food came and Chanyeol took the grill, Junmyeon read what Chanyeol had just said which was indeed long.

It had typos but overall Junmyeon understood before looking at Chanyeol who eyed him. He signed back his words, pausing each time Chanyeol had to check the meat. Suddenly Chanyeol made a wrap and fed it to him.

At Junmyeon’s stiff and shocked expression, Chanyeol said through the phone, “you don’t use your mouth to talk, so I thought it was okay to feed you while you explain to me your experience at your high school gallery.”

Junmyeon didn’t read much into it but he could tell Chanyeol didn’t miss the shake of his hands. They ate to their heart's content and Chanyeol drove them to the Gallery which had beautiful photographs.

A tap on his shoulder made Junmyeon look at Chanyeol who pointed at the TV in the middle of the display. It played the video of a deaf man who took pictures of noises. Junmyeon was overwhelmed by the man´s story, which in any way was different from his. And once Junmyeon realized that each picture in the exhibit was taken by the man to represent the noise he imagined it to be, he could only appreciate it more.

Chanyeol handed him the phone with the question: “Do you imagine the noises the same way?”

Junmyeon shook his head and typed, “Noises are color for me.” Chanyeol gave him a confused look so he added, “your expression and the way you dress are neutral things for me, but the color in them is noisy. The brighter the color, the louder the noise.”

“Which is why you freaked out in the BBQ place?” Chanyeol asked. Junmyeon nodded, obviously sorry, but Chanyeol dismissed that. “I want what is not noisy for you.”

“I don’t know,” Junmyeon admitted, “my mom’s shop?”

Chanyeol pouted but didn’t push. Once they left the gallery, Chanyeol picked a coffee shop. Junmyeon could tell Chanyeol was studying his expression as they crossed the Gray and brown space. He signed "Noisy" and Junmyeon shook his head.

It was noisy but not as much as the BBQ place.

By the end of the coffee that they had in silence, mostly in Junmyeon’s part, Chanyeol drove him home. He smiled at Junmyeon who brightened up obviously at the sight of his home. He looked at Chanyeol to wish him a “goodnight” when a peck on the cheek froze him.

“See you tomorrow,” Chanyeol signed, which made Junmyeon freeze, finally finding himself willing to move. He nodded and left the car in a rush and once he was home, Junmyeon realized he didn’t necessarily hate the kiss at all.

Chanyeol showed up almost every day, and if he couldn’t he would still message Junmyeon. It made it hard for Junmyeon to ignore how much he was learning about Chanyeol.

It also made it hard for him not to expect anything from Chanyeol. “See you Saturday?” Chanyeol offered that week only to take him to the mountains. It had a different kind of noise but not one he minded at all. The sight they were rewarded with as they got further and further up the mountain was amazing so he chose to take a picture of himself at the top.

Chanyeol seemed so happy with his reaction that he kissed the man a few minutes before walking down. Junmyeon held his lips, looking shy and surprised before Chanyeol held his hand and smiled. He didn’t push further than that, taking Junmyeon home before dinner.

Each date after that, Chanyeol went further with his kiss but as six months passed, Junmyeon wanted to know where they were. So as they went on a date, Junmyeon stopped Chanyeol from kissing him. “Do you like me?” Junmyeon’s shaking hands signed. Chanyeol nodded, obviously nervous, “are we dating?” Chanyeol nodded and Junmyeon sighed in relief. “Are we boyfriends?” he signed and at that Chanyeol shook his head.

“We are anything you want us to be,” he wrote on his phone.

It made Junmyeon tiptoe to kiss Chanyeol, wrapping his arms around his neck as he did so. It made him happy that someone was willing to give him so much love and attention. Chanyeol held his hand that entire date. And once in the car, Chanyeol took his lips in a lavishing makeout session, which made Junmyeon feel dizzy all night.

They went on one more date before Chanyeol asked Junmyeon if he was okay with them going to his place for dinner. “I learned a recipe for you,” Chanyeol said bashfully. Junmyeon was happy with the suggestion since he wished to know where and how Chanyeol lived.

The man looked all shy and embarrassed as he allowed Junmyeon in and Junmyeon found it absolutely endearing as he patted on Chanyeol’s cheek. He set a basket of fruits and a bottle of wine on the dining table before joining Chanyeol in the kitchen.

The place was a mess and Chanyeol looked at him in apology, obviously flustered while he tried to clean things up but Junmyeon held his hands. He signed steadily, “you cook, I clean.” Chanyeol pouted but couldn’t stop Junmyeon as he washed the dishes and wiped the place clean.

Junmyeon could tell Chanyeol eyed him the whole time, which was something he grew used to with the tall confusing man.

Soon enough a great aroma spread around the whole apartment/ house? and he peeked up from the mess of a living room to look at a serious Chanyeol standing in the doorway.

Junmyeon couldn’t deny how handsome Chanyeol looked.

He had never been able to deny that.

Chanyeol was wearing a suit, coming directly from work to get Junmyeon, with the sleeves of the dress shirt pulled up to his elbows, showing off two muscular forearms. He was nearly done cleaning the apartment/ house? so he shyly approached Chanyeol and hugged him softly.

He felt a hand pulling his hand up and settling it upon Chanyeol’s racing heart. Junmyeon smiled, as he tightened his hold a little. Chanyeol moved and he let go so they could see each other. “I love you,” Chanyeol mouthed suddenly and Junmyeon’s smile fell as Chanyeol kissed him. 

Junmyeon opened his eyes to see Chanyeol shaking but still smiling so happily. He teared up and hugged Chanyeol. As the hug tightened, he wondered for how long they had been together. Granted, they spoke many times and had many dates, but Junmyeon didn’t…

Junmyeon didn’t feel the same.

He helped Chanyeol make dinner and Chanyeol was over the moon the entire time. As Chanyeol fed him, Junmyeon wondered what he did for Chanyeol to love him.

What made someone so special as Chanyeol love someone like him?

He was a handicap.

He tried to remain cheerful, and Chanyeol who, fortunately, was a funny man, made him laugh until he shed tears. He allowed Chanyeol to drive him home and kissed the man softly, before sitting there, looking at Chanyeol’s happy expression.

He truly was beautiful.

Junmyeon could feel his eyes water at that but he smiled anyway, before kissing Chanyeol and signing, “handsome” to the worried Chanyeol. It made Chanyeol flustered as he left the car with a hand wave.

Once home, Junmyeon laid down in bed and cried. He didn’t notice how loud he was getting, so when he saw his mother’s worried face, her standing in the doorway, it surprised him. “What is it?” she mouthed slowly.

He rushed to his drawer to pick something to communicate with. “He loves me,” he wrote on a note, hands shaking. “He said it and I don’t know if he expected it back or if he mouthed it because he didn’t know I could read lips.”

His mother still looked confused but pulled him into a hug. He cried in her arms until he no longer could. Junmyeon noticed his mother calmly writing, “what is wrong with him loving you?”

“I don’t think I love him,” Junmyeon said and she gave him a look, so he added, “I am happy with him but I don’t feel like in those books or like when I am with you.”

“Are you sure you don’t love him? Because you truly glow with love whenever he's around,” his mother wrote, “maybe it is just not what you expected it to be. Plus, you wouldn’t be sad about the fact that you don’t love him if you didn’t have a sparkle for him.”

Junmyeon frowned and thought of it. He cared for Chanyeol, trusted him, and was happy with him. Was that love? His mother wrote, “give it time and you will figure it out without overthinking it.” Junmyeon nodded, it did sound better than to wreck his head with it and cry his heart out. She patted his head and he nodded to her again.

He changed into pajamas and slept with a hope for better.

Chanyeol and he spoke often, just the way they usually did, and Chanyeol, once again, invited him to his place for dinner. “I promise my house will be cleaner this time.” Junmyeon chuckled at that.

“I’ll believe you,” Junmyeon wrote back. He managed to convince Chanyeol that he could go there by subway. Junmyeon refused to be completely dependent on Chanyeol since the latter’s confession.

The trip to the subway was stressful.

As he was deaf, he had to avoid everybody, check twice that no car was going by, and had to wear headphones to hide his ears so that people would understand he was not hearing them. Once he got to the station buying a ticket was easy and finding an empty seat brought him immense relief. Yet, still anxious, he sat right in front of a screen that displayed the station name.

Junmyeon had never felt stressed like this in his entire life.

But somehow he felt like he achieved something. In his entire life as a twenty-two-year-old man, the furthest spot he could go alone to without panicking was the grocery store.

The experience made him smile as he approached Chanyeol’s building. He was standing by the door of the building, looking nervous. The expression of pure joy in his face, when he spotted him, made Junmyeon chuckle out loud. The man pulled him to a hug and he hugged him back.

“I made it,” he wrote on Chanyeol’s wide tablet as they got inside and sat down. Though Chanyeol still looked worried as he handed him a cup of juice. Chanyeol nodded with a wide smile when he took the glass, and Junmyeon held his hand at that, stretching his smile wider with that.

They had an animated dinner with Chanyeol who laughed dramatically which only made Junmyeon chuckle as well. “I wish I could hear you laugh,” he wrote sometime through dinner.

“My laugh is bright yellow,” Chanyeol said with a teasing smile, “You can imagine how noisy it is.” Junmyeon shook his head, chuckling at the tease.

Dinner gone, they snuggled up on the sofa with a glass of wine each. He saw the TV on in the background but didn’t mind it when he felt Chanyeol’s attention on him. They kissed leisurely, trying not to spill the wine on their clothes or the sofa. Chanyeol suddenly took their glasses and rested it on the table before picking up the tablet. He said something and gave it to Junmyeon to read. “I am proud of you.”

Junmyeon’s smile fell again but instead of letting Chanyeol worry about it, he pulled the man to an avid kiss, getting on his laps and just answering his kisses with equal passion. Chanyeol, at some point, slid his hands inside Junmyeon’s shirt and the man didn’t pause much. He allowed Chanyeol to take his shirt off, with a few kisses pasted on him afterward, which made him shamelessly moan.

Everything Chanyeol did was received with overwhelming pleasure. Junmyeon didn’t think he would love it as much as he apparently did. So much that when Chanyeol picked him up and took him to his bed, he welcomed it eagerly. Chanyeol pulled back and looked at him before signing, “you are beautiful,” to the shaken Junmyeon who, at that, turned crimson, offering his arms for a hug.

Chanyeol didn’t push it further until Junmyeon suddenly pushed his pants and underwear out of the way. He looked at Junmyeon who only nodded at Chanyeol’s questioning expression.

He wanted it. He wanted the soft touches Chanyeol offered. He wanted the calculated thrusts and he wanted to see the caring expression on Chanyeol’s face before he lost control. He wanted that moment of weakness in which Chanyeol wrecked him until he could feel his heartbeat in his brain, his dick already pushing his walls so good.

With Chanyeol´s great stamina and the euphoric feeling, it had them both sealed in Chanyeol´s bed the entire night.

He wasn’t complaining. Cleaned and taken care of, Junmyeon was spooned by Chanyeol who suddenly showed him the tablet with a wide “I love you” written on it.

Junmyeon chuckled and added, “too” at the end of the sentence. It was as he did that, he realized he wasn’t lying.

He loved Chanyeol enough to face his worst fears with him.

**Author's Note:**

> We're happy to reveal that the writer of The Noise of My Colors is [enigmaticma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/). Please go give their other works a read!


End file.
